


Stab Me Where I Can See

by aceklaviergavin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BPD Victor Nikiforov, Borderline Personality Disorder, Canon Compliant, Depression, Dialogue-Only, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epistolary, Falling In Love, Friendship, Humor, Implied asexual character, Light Angst, Other, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceklaviergavin/pseuds/aceklaviergavin
Summary: Christophe is roughly 50% of Viktor's impulse control and Viktor is suffocating.





	1. 11:00 December 10th, 2014 - Sochi, Russia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to write an epistolary fic, this is what happened
> 
> note yuuri is genderfluid, but they're only mentioned in this fic so they're not tagged. They're also implied to be ace.
> 
> enjoy my Mentally Ill Humnor.

Conversation with Assman  
  
**Chris:** Vityaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
**Viktor:** Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis  
  
**Chris:** cute  
  
**Viktor:** ur cute  
  
**Chris:** i kno   
  
**Chris:** anyways r we pregaming 2nite  
  
**Chris:** i have a bottle of abricotine w/ ur name on it  
  
**Viktor:** chris  
  
**Chris:** vitya  
  
**Viktor:** my liver is not as young as it once was  
  
**Chris:** i thought u were russian  
  
**Viktor:** THATS culturally insensitive  
  
**Chris:** u showed up @ my house in lederhosen I think were even  
  
**Viktor:** omg that was 7 yrs ago let it go  
  
**Chris:** i have pics  
  
**Viktor:** POST THEM FUCKER  
  
**Chris:** so thats a no to drinking?  
  
**Viktor:** sry  
  
**Chris:** no need to apologize  
  
**Chris:** ill still see u @ the banquet   
  
**Viktor:** ye  
  
**Chris:** dont get too excited  
  
**Viktor:** chris |  
  
**Chris:** 5 time gold medalist doesnt want 2 see his adoring fans?  
  
**Viktor:** i must seem like an ass  
  
**Chris:** mon cher, you are an ass  
  
**Chris:** but u never let that stop u b4  
  
**Viktor:** im bored  
  
**Chris:** of?  
  
**Viktor:** evrything  
  
**Chris:** isnt that what excessive drinking is for  
  
**Viktor:** chris “healthy coping mechanisms” giacometti  
  
**Chris:** at your service  
  
**Chris:** is it getting bad again?  
  
**Viktor:** yea  
  
**Chris:** do u wanna talk abt it?  
  
**Viktor:** no  
  
**Chris:** then let me try & distract u  
  
**Chris:** take it easy & then come 2 the banquet we’ll have some champagne and shit  
  
**Chris:** & if it’s boring we’ll sneak out & skinny dip off the pier  
  
**Viktor:** aight  
  
**Viktor:** ty )  
  
**Chris:** np  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iOS style skin taken from [this amazing tutorial here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722)


	2. 3:00 December 11th, 2014 - Sochi, Russia

Conversation with Assman  
  
**Viktor:** chris  
  
**Viktor:** chris  
  
**Viktor:** CHRIS  
  
**Viktor:** help  
  
**Viktor:** help me  
  
**Viktor:** chris  
  
**Viktor:** chris  
  
**Viktor:** im so fucked  
  
**Viktor:** Chris  
  
**Viktor:** help  
  
**Chris:** vitya?  
  
**Viktor:** CHRIS  
  
**Viktor:** HELP ME  
  
**Chris:** what is it?  
  
**Viktor:** i dont  
  
**Viktor:** i cant  
  
**Chris:** r u safe?  
  
**Chris:** do u need me 2 come find u??  
  
**Viktor:** no  
  
**Viktor:** not that kind of emergency oops  
  
**Chris:** …  
  
**Viktor:** im sorry  
  
**Chris:** IT IS 3 IN THE MORNING VITYA  
  
**Chris:** U SCARED ME 2 DEATH  
  
**Chris:** I GOT OUT OF BED & PUT ON UNDERWEAR 4 U  
  
**Viktor:** omg  
  
**Chris:** UNDERWEAR  
  
**Viktor:** im not worthy  
  
**Chris:** yes u r babe but jfc  
  
**Chris:** well go on spit it out  
  
**Viktor:** i thnk im in love  
  
**Chris:** im going to murder u  
  
**Chris:** i have a flight in 5 houts this couldnt wait  
  
**Viktor:** no  
  
**Chris:** jfc  
  
**Viktor:** u remember katsuki yuuri right  
  
**Chris:** you would be hard pressed 2 find some1 that DOESNT remember yuuri after last night  
  
**Viktor:** <33333333333333  
  
**Chris:** vitya omg  
  
**Viktor:** i took yuuri back to their hotel room right  
  
**Chris:** wait is THAT where you went  
  
**Viktor:** & the whole way they were just going on & on in japanese & i didnt understand a word of it  
  
**Viktor:** excpe tmy name they said my name A LOT  
  
**Viktor:** & w got 2 their hotel room and i put them on the bed & toof their shoes off and they were like “vicchan” and they gave me the longest huf and they smelled so nice  
  
**Chris:** thats gay  
  
**Viktor:** CHRIS  
  
**Chris:** they smelled like champagne  
  
**Viktor:** it made my heart go doki doki  
  
**Chris:** kokoro  
  
**Viktor:** bless u  
  
**Chris:** it made ur kokoro go doki doki  
  
**Viktor:** … how do u know that  
  
**Chris:** idk how do you know what “doki doki” is  
  
**Viktor:** …………….research  
  
**Chris:** wait have u not gone to sleep  
  
**Viktor:** i cant  
  
**Viktor:** my kokoro feels funny  
  
**Chris:** thats probably gas  
  
**Viktor:** CHRIS  
  
**Viktor:** what do  
  
**Chris:** SLEEP  
  
**Viktor:** cant  
  
**Viktor:** u dont uunderstand i havent felt alive in ages  
  
**Viktor:** maybe ive never really lived  
  
**Viktor:** but yuuri made feel SO MUCH for the first time in ages  
  
**Viktor:** i had fun???  
  
**Viktor:** for a few hours i was happy? To be alive???  
  
**Viktor:** you’ve known me for years ive never been happy to be alive  
  
**Viktor:** & tbh i didnt think it was possible  
  
**Viktor:** but now ive felt it & i dont want to go back  
  
**Viktor:** is this what mental stability is like  
  
**Chris:** i wouldnt know  
  
**Viktor:** i dont want to go back t o how it was before  
  
**Viktor:** chris i cant  
  
**Viktor:** id raher die  
  
**Chris:** slow down vitya  
  
**Chris:** you’re panicking  
  
**Viktor:** no shit  
  
**Chris:** deep breaths, mon cher  
  
**Chris:** do u need me 2 come over?  
  
**Viktor:** no im ok now  
  
**Viktor:** sorry for snapping  
  
**Chris:** its alright  
  
**Chris:** im happy u had fun  
  
**Chris:** but are you sure you’re not. idk.   
  
**Chris:** putting yuuri on a pedestal?  
  
**Viktor:** what do u mean  
  
**Chris:** this morning you were depressed & now a handsome stranger swoops into ur life to solve all ur problems?  
  
**Viktor:** so my feelings are fake  
  
**Chris:** of course not, vitya  
  
**Chris:** if u talk 2 yuuri in the morning & u 2 wanna get 2gether i will support u 100%  
  
**Chris:** but i dont want u to jump into something bc u think yuuri is going to make everything perfect  
  
**Chris:** that’s not fair to either of u  
  
**Viktor:** what ur saying is im hopeless & ill be fucked up forever  
  
**Chris:** vitya  
  
**Viktor:** chris  
  
**Viktor:** im sorrry  
  
**Viktor:** ur right  
  
**Viktor:** my head is just. really fast.  
  
**Chris:** i really am happy for u  
  
**Chris:** just think abt it 4 awhile  
  
**Chris:** did u give yuuri ur #  
  
**Viktor:** FUCK  
  
**Chris:** omg ur hopeless  
  
**Viktor:** they were so pretty i got distracted  
  
**Chris:** thats gay  
  
**Viktor:** chris.  
  
**Chris:** im sure u’ll see them around  
  
**Chris:** now I rly need 2 sleep  
  
**Chris:** will u be ok?  
  
**Viktor:** yeh. i’ll try 2 get some rest 2  
  
**Chris:** dont think too much abt yuuri w/ their thighs wrapped around that pole dripping w/ champagne  
  
**Viktor:** CHRS  
  



	3. 15:00 January 22nd, 2015 - St. Petersburg, Russia

Conversation with Assman  
  
**Viktor:** but we by a love so much refined  
  
**Chris:** not this shit again  
  
**Viktor:** that our selves know not what it is  
  
**Viktor:** inter assured of the mind  
  
**Viktor:** care less eyes lips and hands to miss  
  
**Chris:** are you done  
  
**Chris:** its been a month  
  
**Viktor:** I KNOW((((((((((((  
  
**Viktor:** A WHOLE MONTH  
  
**Viktor:** AND THEY HAVEN EVEN TRIED TO FIND ME  
  
**Chris:** theyv probably been busy at nationals  
  
**Viktor:** tjey didnt do v well i hope theyr ok (  
  
**Chris:** why do u know that  
  
**Viktor:** fuck u crhis  
  
**Viktor:** do u think theyr thinking abt me  
  
**Chris:** i tink they’’re thinkin abt yheir career  
  
**Chris:** which is what YOU should be doing rn  
  
**Chris:** or else i’ll snatch that medal out from under ur nose  
  
**Viktor:** mayb i should dedicate my fs to them  
  
**Chris:** jfc  
  
**Chris:** maybe u should practice ur FS instead of stalking some poor kid  
  
**Viktor:** my fs is fine whats more important is my love life  
  
**Chris:**  
  
**Chris:** what love life  
  
**Viktor:** eXACTLY  
  
**Chris:** dude  
  
**Chris:** do you want me to get yuuri’s number  
  
**Chris:** i’m sure someone has it  
  
**Viktor:** that’d be creepy  
  
**Chris:**  
  
**Chris:** & dedicating ur fs to someone u met once isnt  
  
**Viktor:** ugh  
  
**Chris:** just message them on twitter  
  
**Chris:** stop acting like a teenager  
  
**Viktor:** what crawled up your ass and died  
  
**Chris:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**Viktor:** ew  
  
**Chris:** i just think u should focus on skating til the season’s over  
  
**Chris:** love can wait  
  
**Chris:** yuuri’s not going anywhere  
  
**Viktor:** i dont want to “focus on skating”  
  
**Chris:** cmon now vitya  
  
**Chris:** its not going to mean anything if i take that gold from u bc ur mooning over some kid  
  



	4. 11:00 April 3rd, 2015 - St. Petersburg, Russia

Conversation with Assman  
  
**Viktor:** chris holy shit  
  
**Viktor:** what do i do omg  
  
**Chris:** so you saw the video  
  
**Viktor:** yes i saw the video  
  
**Viktor:** its literally the only thing in my newsfeed rn  
  
**Viktor:** everyone and their dog has sent me that video  
  
**Chris:** i didnt know makka was capable  
  
**Viktor:** chris  
  
**Viktor:** what does this mean  
  
**Chris:** if i had to venture a guess probably yuuri likes you too  
  
**Viktor:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Viktor:** kldjfdsljf  
  
**Chris:** are you finally going to contact them now  
  
**Viktor:** how should i introduce myself  
  
**Chris:** naked  
  
**Viktor:** genius  
  
**Viktor:** do u think they still want me to b their coach  
  
**Chris:** youre nt srsly considering it are u  
  
**Viktor:** so what if i am  
  
**Chris:** vitya  
  
**Chris:** u dont know the first thing abt being a coach  
  
**Viktor:** it cant be that hard  
  
**Chris:** i  
  
**Chris:** how much do you pay yakov again  
  
**Viktor:** good pint  
  
**Viktor:** what should my coaching fee be  
  
**Chris:** VITYA  
  
**Viktor:** would it be appropriate if i made it a kiss  
  
**Chris:** no  
  
**Viktor:** perfect  
  
**Chris:** vitya slow down  
  
**Chris:** you cant just abandon all of your plans & run off to someon on a whime we’ve been over this  
  
**Viktor:** chris im not just trying to date yuuri  
  
**Viktor:** did u even see the video  
  
**Viktor:** it was beautiful  
  
**Viktor:** stunning  
  
**Viktor:** breathtaking  
  
**Viktor:** you would die trying to skate my program  
  
**Chris:** im offended  
  
**Viktor:** yuuri’s body moves like they’re drawing music out of their soul  
  
**Viktor:** it was the same way at the banquet  
  
**Viktor:** they can be beautiful they just need someone to give them the tools and i can DO that  
  
**Chris:** & im sure you’re completely unbiased  
  
**Viktor:** i need to do this  
  
**Viktor:** sometimes you just need to be impulsive  
  
**Chris:** you literally have an impulse control disorder  
  
**Viktor:** #YOLO  
  
**Chris:** vitya  
  
**Chris:** you can’t just decide this in 5 minutes  
  
**Viktor:** but i already did )  
  
**Chris:** what are you going to do with makka  
  
**Viktor:** i’ll bring him with me  
  
**Chris:** vitya please  
  
**Chris:** think of all the ppl you’ll let down if you leave the ice  
  
**Viktor:** you mean you?  
  
**Chris:** vitya  
  
**Chris:** vitya?  
  
**Chris:** VITYA NO  
  



	5. 13:00 April 4th, 2015 - Hasetsu, Japan

Conversation with Assman  
  
**Chris:** YOU FLEW TO JAPAN???  
  
**Chris:** YOU DONT KNOW JAPANESE  
  
**Chris:** WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??  
  
**Viktor:** i literally have an impulse control disorder  
  
**Chris:** really fucking cute  
  
**Chris:** what the fuck are you thinking  
  
**Viktor:** your plan didn’t work by the way  
  
**Chris:** hat plan  
  
**Viktor:** showing up naked  
  
**Chris:** because i was fucking jokng!!!!!!  
  
**Viktor:** i thought it was truly inspired  
  
**Chris:** can you be serious for 5 minutes  
  
**Chris:** i’m trying to help you  
  
**Viktor:** you have to let me make my own mistakes  
  
**Chris:** so you admit this is a mistake  
  
**Viktor:** the hot springs here are lovely  
  
**Viktor:** my entire body feels like goo  
  
**Chris:** vitya what the fuckr  
  
**Chris:** did you even think about this for 5 minutes??  
  
**Viktor:** yes  
  
**Viktor:** in fact i had an entire 10 hour flight to think  
  
**Chris:** daydreaming is not the same as thinking  
  
**Chris:** what are you going to do in japan???  
  
**Viktor:** coach  
  
**Viktor:** duh  
  
**Chris:** LITERALLY THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO IS SKATE  
  
**Chris:** you can still come back  
  
**Chris:** it’ll be just like it’s always been  
  
**Chris:** I can’t imagine skating a season without you.  
  
**Viktor:** FUCK YOU CHRIS  
  
**Viktor:** HAVE YOU LISTENED TO ANYTHING I’VE SAID FOR THE PAST YEAR???  
  
**Viktor:** I AM SICK OF THIS  
  
**Viktor:** I WOULD RATHER DRINK BLEACH THAN HAVE ANOHER YEAR LIKE THE LAST ONE  
  
**Viktor:** and I’m finally going after the one thing that’s made me feel alive in ages and all you can think about is how it’s affecting you  
  
**Chris:** I’m worried about you  
  
**Viktor:** lmao sure  
  
**Viktor:** and I’m sure you wanting to ssteal my title has nothing to do with it  
  
**Chris:** vitya,,  
  
**Chris:** competing with you has always motivated me  
  
**Viktor:** NOT MY PROBLEM  
  
**Viktor:** I NEVER ASKED TO BE YOUR FUCKING MOTIVATION  
  
**Viktor:** FUCK YPU FOR PUTTING THAT BURDEN ON ME  
  
**Chris:** vitya, calm down, I’m trying to protect your interests whn you arent in the right headspace  
  
**Viktor:** i don’t give a fuck about my career and i haven’t for awhile  
  
**Viktor:** nd fuck you for trying to tell me how i feel!!!  
  
**Viktor:** and thinking you know better than i do!!!  
  
**Viktor:** hint: YOU DONT  
  
**Chris:** Even so, running off to Japan isn’t exactly healthy  
  
**Viktor:** mayb you shouldve listened on of the hundred times i said i was sick of skating ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
**Viktor:** but you kept trying to drag me back in and pretending you’’re worried about me  
  
**Viktor:** you’re so full of shit  
  
**Chris:** I was trying to look out for your health..  
  
**Viktor:** SHUT  
  
**Viktor:** THE FUCK  
  
**Viktor:** UP  
  
**Viktor:** ABOUT  
  
**Viktor:** MY HEALTH  
  
**Viktor:** i dont care if i’m being unhealthy  
  
**Viktor:** but let me fucking live  
  
**Viktor:** give me a fucking chance to get away frm the thing that’s literally kkilling me  
  
**Chris:** there’s a better way than what you’re doing  
  
**Viktor:** maybe if you’d actually given me a chance and stopped thinking abt stabbing me in the back we wouldn’t have gotten to this point ))))))))))))  
  
**Chris:** we promised we wouldn’t let skating get in the way of our friendship  
  
**Viktor:** were you thinking about that when you put your career before my will to live  
  
**Chris:** Vitya, I would never  
  
**Viktor:** lol but you did.  
  
**Viktor:** for months  
  
**Chris:** No one can compete with me like you  
  
**Viktor:** good think i’m training someone in my stead, then  
  
**Chris:** Yuuri could never live up to your name  
  
**Viktor:** And you can?   
  
**Viktor:** dont talk ti me  
  
**Viktor:** i’m blocking you  
  
**Chris:** vitya  
  



	6. 23:00 November 11th, 2015 - Beijing, China

Conversation with Гондон  
  
**Chris:** Am I still blocked?  
  
**Viktor:** Yes  
  
**Chris:** unfortunate  
  
**Chris:** how am I going to pass my congratulations to Yuuri?  
  
**Viktor:** idk you might have to try actually texting him  
  
**Chris:** Vitya  
  
**Viktor:** Chris  
  
**Chris:** I was wrong.  
  
**Viktor:** About?  
  
**Chris:** Vitya. -_-  
  
**Viktor:** I’m being petty  
  
**Chris:** You’re always petty, mon cher  
  
**Viktor:** Blocked  
  
**Chris:** -_-  
  
**Chris:** I was wrong about Yuuri. And I was wrong about the two of you.  
  
**Chris:** The way Yuuri performed today was magnificent.  
  
**Chris:** I’ve never seen you happier than you were watching him.  
  
**Chris:** I should have trusted you.  
  
**Chris:** I’m sorry.  
  
**Viktor:** …………. Thank you.  
  
**Viktor:** I’ve missed you   
  
**Chris:** I’ve missd you, too, vitya  
  
**Viktor:** I’m sorry, too  
  
**Viktor:** For pushing you away, for holding a grudge  
  
**Viktor:** I understand why you were concerned. I was being reckless.  
  
**Chris:** I was hurting you.  
  
**Chris:** And trying to force you back into something that was killing you  
  
**Viktor:** Yes…  
  
**Chris:** I should have listened to what you needed  
  
**Viktor:** Are we okay?  
  
**Chris:** Of course Vitya  
  
**Chris:** We’ve been friends for a decaed you’ll have to do a lot more to get rid of me  
  
**Viktor:** zaichik moy  
  
**Chris:** looks like youre stuck with me for life  
  
**Viktor:** ur a good friend  
  
**Viktor:** even if u fuck up sometimes  
  
**Chris:** even i cant be perfect  
  
**Chris:** you’re so happy vitya  
  
**Viktor:** i am)))  
  
**Viktor:** i love ihm so much  
  
**Chris:** i can tell  
  
**Chris:** I don’t know if you’ve noticed but he loves you too  
  
**Viktor:** sfkldjsklfjioefj  
  
**Viktor:** before his FS i said i would resign if he didn’t podium  
  
**Chris:** what.  
  
**Chris:** why the fuck would you do that  
  
**Viktor:** I DONT KNOW  
  
**Viktor:** because i epriodically have the irresistible urge to ruin all of my relationships  
  
**Chris:** #2Real  
  
**Chris:** this is why you need me o keep you from crashing and burning  
  
**Viktor:** lol  
  
**Viktor:** anyways  
  
**Viktor:** Yuuri called me out  
  
**Viktor:** hes so brave and he’s gotten so much stronger in just a few months  
  
**Viktor:** and h skated such a beautiful program  
  
**Viktor:** even tho he was tired and anxieus  
  
**Chris:** you’re good ofr him ivtya  
  
**Viktor:** Am I?  
  
**Chris:** yes  
  
**Chris:** and he’s good for you too  
  
**Chris:** how is he affter the spectacl you made?  
  
**Viktor:** sleeping  
  
**Viktor:** he’s had a long day  
  
**Chris:** deets  
  
**Viktor:** he was so tired he fell asleep on me  
  
**Viktor:** u wouldn’t believe how many times i’ve tried to get into his bed and now he’s in mine  
  
**Chris:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**Viktor:** CHRIS  
  
**Viktor:** not even like that  
  
**Viktor:** just to be with him  
  
**Viktor:** i’m not sure if he’d ever want sex but that’s fine  
  
**Viktor:** i could just lay with him like this and i’d be happy  
  
**Viktor:** he’s so beautiful  
  
**Chris:** you are so gone my frienc  
  
**Chris:** but what do you mean not want sex  
  
**Chris:** did you seem the m at the banquet  
  
**Chris:** did you see them do eros yesterday  
  
**Chris:** they nearly made me cum in my pants  
  
**Viktor:** that’s really not an accomplishment with you  
  
**Chris:** tru  
  
**Viktor:** it’s complicated  
  
**Viktor:** eros was very hard for yuuri in a way i didn’t think it would be  
  
**Viktor:** and outside of that routine they’v never shown interest  
  
**Viktor:** we’ve never talked abt it so idk  
  
**Chris:** u should prob talk abt it  
  
**Viktor:** wow thx for your sage advice  
  
**Chris:** i’m here any time  
  
**Viktor:** i will  
  
**Viktor:** but rn i’m just gonna smell his hair  
  
**Chris:** that’s gay  
  
**Viktor:** we’re both gay  
  
**Chris:** tru  
  
**Chris:** catch me up on the last 6 months vitya  
  
**Chris:** what have i missed  
  
**Viktor:** omg  
  
**Viktor:** when i first showed up yuuri was still a little chubby like in that video  
  
**Viktor:** but it was the cutest thing i just wanted to squeeze their cheeks and kiss their tummy  
  
**Viktor:** but they wouldnt even let me get close they got so flustered when i so much as touched them it was the worst  
  
**Viktor:** they get so red whenever i touch them which is not at all what i expected but it’s so precious  
  
**Viktor:** and omg chris have you ever had katsudon  
  



	7. 21:00 November 25th, 2015 - Fukuoka, Japan

Conversation with зайчик  
  
**Viktor:** I’m in love  
  
**Chris:** As you’ve reminded me every day for the past year  
  
**Viktor:** ok but  
  
**Viktor:** it just hit me  
  
**Viktor:** that I don’t ever want to be separated from Yuuri again  
  
**Viktor:** leaving them alone in Moscow was torture  
  
**Viktor:** an d i don’t ever want to leave them again  
  
**Chris:** Vitya,,,  
  
**Viktor:** Not because I can’t live without Yuuri.  
  
**Viktor:** But because I’d never want to.  
  
**Viktor:** I want to marry them  
  
**Chris:** It’s not like you to want to settle down.  
  
**Viktor:** I know.  
  
**Viktor:** I’ve never wanted to before.  
  
**Viktor:** Yuuri makes me feel like that a lot  
  
**Chris:** my little vitya  
  
**Chris:** growing up and falling in love   
  
**Viktor:** i’m older than you child  
  
**Chris:** and yet you have little yuri’s emotional maturity  
  
**Viktor:** Chris  
  
**Viktor:** Am I rushing into this?  
  
**Chris:** well you are Russian  
  
**Viktor:** B  
  
**Viktor:** L  
  
**Viktor:** O  
  
**Viktor:** C  
  
**Viktor:** K  
  
**Viktor:** E  
  
**Viktor:** D  
  
**Chris:** worth it  
  
**Viktor:** But really, Chris.  
  
**Viktor:** I’m so in love, and I’m so caught up in being happy, and enjoying life that I can’t tell if I’m committing relationship suicide.  
  
**Viktor:** And I need someone to tell me, because God knows I have the emotional permanence of a goldfish.  
  
**Chris:** Vitya, we’ve been friends for 10 years.  
  
**Chris:** I’ve seen your best and worst, and the sides of you that you never show anyone  
  
**Chris:** In all that time, I’ve never seen you this happy, for this long.  
  
**Chris:** If Yuuri makes you feel this way, then I want you to hold onto them for dear life.  
  
**Viktor:** chriiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISS  
  
**Chris:** i call best man tho   
  
**Viktor:** omg  
  
**Viktor:** they havent said yes yet  
  
**Chris:** oh, mon cher, they will  
  
**Chris:** have you seen the way they look at you?  
  
**Viktor:** I could live a thousand lives and never deserve them  
  
**Chris:** false but ok  
  
**Viktor:** they’re so precious and im  
  
**Viktor:** impulsive  
  
**Viktor:** rude  
  
**Viktor:** a human trainwreck  
  
**Chris:** true but they love you anyways  
  
**Viktor:** they accept me as i am  
  
**Viktor:** yuuri was the first person in years to ask me to be myself  
  
**Viktor:** with all the faults that that entails  
  
**Viktor:** and they? love me anyway??  
  
**Viktor:** i’ve screwed up every relationship i’ve ever been in  
  
**Viktor:** i can’t do that here  
  
**Chris:** But you will  
  
**Chris:** iirc, you already screwed up in Beijing  
  
**Viktor:** thanks  
  
**Chris:** But you’ll recover, just like you did then  
  
**Chris:** Yuuri will screw up.  
  
**Chris:** And you’ll recover.  
  
**Chris:** C'est la vie.  
  
**Chris:** Vitya?  
  
**Viktor:** I’m thinking  
  
**Chris:** We screwed up.  
  
**Chris:** But I’m still here, Vitya  
  
**Chris:** And I’ll always be here.  
  
**Viktor:** you know how to put up with me  
  
**Chris:** yuuri will learn, in time  
  
**Chris:** just like you’ve learned to support them  
  
**Viktor:** thank you )  
  
**Chris:** you make each other better  
  
**Chris:** so please just marry them already  
  
**Viktor:** ahhhhh now i have to go shopping for rings  
  
**Viktor:** do i go gold or silver  
  
**Viktor:** what am i talking abt ofc i should get gold  
  
**Viktor:** how do you melt down a gold medal  
  
**Viktor:** what are japanese engagement traditions  
  
**Chris:** one thing at a time, vitya  
  
**Chris:** first, yuuri will kill you if you melted one of your medals down  
  
**Chris:** second, i’m 75% certain those things are mostly plastic  
  
**Viktor:** wtf  
  
**Viktor:** i’ve been lied to my whole life  
  
**Viktor:** why am i even here  
  
**Chris:** to meet the love of your life?  
  
**Viktor:** )))))))))  
  
**Viktor:** yuuri’s plane is landing  
  
**Viktor:** time for me to go!  
  
**Chris:** try not to propose in the aiprot  
  
**Viktor:** hmmmm  
  
**Viktor:** i do have an impulse control disorder  
  
**Viktor:** you never know  
  
**Chris:** you’re insufferable  
  
**Viktor:** i’m a riot  
  
**Viktor:** Chris.  
  
**Chris:** Vitya.  
  
**Viktor:** Thank you for everything.  
  
**Chris:** Pas de quoi.  
  
**Chris:** I’ll see the both of you in Barelona.  
  
**Chris:** A very romantic place for an engagement, no?  
  
**Viktor:** We’ll see you )  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Fic Info and Requests](https://aceyuurikatsuki.tumblr.com/fic)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [stay awake with me awhile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891476) by [kevystel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevystel/pseuds/kevystel)




End file.
